Mine (Rin x Len)
by Tjo0904
Summary: The Crypton VOCALOIDs are going on tour! Rin, Len and the others, of course, train their hardest. But the Kagamines have this mysterious feeling for one another. They go on tour with a romance taking place between them.
1. Part 1 (Rin's perspective)

_**Mine (Part 1)**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

I wake up when Len softly shakes me. "Wake up, Rin," he says and smiles. I let out a huge yawn and smile sleepily, "Good morning." I get out of my bed and walk over to my wardrobe with my feet never really leaving the wooden floor. I feel like a zombie, I HATE getting up early. "If you excuse me Len, but I've got to change into real clothes," I say to Len, my voice raspy after not being used all night. He nods and get out of the room since he's already dressed. He has probably been up for hours now. I take off my PJ's and put on a green jersey and a pair of jeans. On my way over to the bathroom I grab a hairband since I can't live without one.

I put on my makeup, do my hair and get out of the bathroom to meet up with my best friend, Miku. Since Master had called all Crypton Vocaloids over for an information meeting last Friday, we're all in the Crypton household. It was nice to stay there sometimes since it's like a shelter and childhood home for me. The only downside is that the Crypton house is a lot bigger than most average houses. After a few minutes of searching I find Miku in the training hall we use for choreography before our concerts and such. "Hey Miku!" I say happily with my ordinary grin. She looks up and smiles, "Hi Rin! You're up early." She's right, but for once I'm not complaining about it. "Were you practicing?" I ask, even though I guess I'm right. She has a new music video to record in a few weeks and wants it perfect. Miku's like that, she wants things perfect. She replies almost immediately with a "Yep! It's actually really fun. Care to join me?" I think a second before nodding my head and I walk up towards the center of the room. My best friend smiles at me and says "Should I show you how the dance goes or are you going to freestyle?" "Show me!" I reply and sit down on a bench for resting and watch her perform the dance. I watch her newly brushed pigtails sway along with the beat she dances to. It fascinates me how she even bothers with the long hair. But I don't want her to cut it though, because it suits her so well, that long aqua-blue hair. My hair is pretty short and blonde and I always wear a hairband and hairclips. In a sense, Miku and I are complete opposites, but maybe that's what makes us such good friends. Miku finishes the dance and I clap. She sits down next to me on the bench. "So, how are things between you and Len going?" she asks and nudges me in the side. I nudge her back. "Shut up. You know we're just friends. How's it going with Kaito?" Miku smiles and says "Things are well between us. Better than your relationships," she chuckles. I punch her arm jokingly and tell her to shut up.

We hear a knock on the door and Len and Kaito stick their heads in. "There you are! We've been looking for you two!" They enter the hall and Miku walks up to Kaito. They hug and kiss. Len and I exchange glances and grin at each other. Len and I look very alike; many people think we're twins, but we're actually not. I walk up to him and give him a quick hug and say "Thanks for waking me up, I appreciate it." "No problem," he replies. Suddenly, the loudspeakers make a noise and Master's voice says "Attention all Vocaloids. Come up to the meeting room, I have important information to share." Kaito, Miku, Len and I look at each other and head for the door. Well in the conference hall, as it's actually called, Master greets us with a smile. "Welcome. Have a seat please. Meiko and Luka should arrive anytime now." As he says that, Luka and Meiko come in the door. They stop to catch their breath. Master tells them to sit down and we all sit down at the oval table and look at Master. "I just got informed that we are going on tour. It's starting in a bit more than a month, and we're stopping in all major cities of Japan, starting with Sapporo. We'll be having concerts throughout December with breaks over December 23rd through 25th." I can see how everyone's eyes grow in size. A cheer exits everyone's mouth at the same time and when we go silent and think for a while, panic strikes a few of us; I included. A bit more than a month!? That's not enough time to prepare at all! Master then continues with his regular polite smile, "I know, a month is a little time to practice. I tried to tell the arranger that, but he said the dates have been set. We'll just have to work as hard as ever, I believe in you guys. I know you can do this!" I nod still shocked, and so does Luka. Not soon after, Len and Meiko realize that Master is right and nod as well. Kaito doesn't say anything at all, but his face says it all. He knows that too. Miku is still in shock, but slowly comes to her senses again. She nods a bit and Kaito hugs her. We all know Miku has the biggest role in these concerts and that she's basically the main attraction. Master says we can go and we exit the room. I give Miku a hug and tell her that it's fine. Len and I then head for our room to change into training clothes. When the door's closed behind us I burst into tears. "Can we really do it, Len? We probably have a concert on our birthday! It's just not fair..." I have been pretty emotional lately and Len knows that. He hugs me and whispers "I know we can do it. We always have, why wouldn't we this time?" I know he's right. But I just hug him tighter and put my face to his shoulder. He lets me finish my little breakdown before letting me go. I wipe my tears and smile at him, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for being here for me Len, you're a true friend." He smiles back and takes his training clothes. He walks out to go change somewhere else. I take my clothes and change in our room.

We all meet back in the training hall where our tutors are waiting for us. Len and I are the last ones to enter the room. "Okay, let's start with the opening song! Everyone's preforming on stage during it, which doesn't happen a lot," one of them says with a smile. Our tutors place us in our positions and show us the dance. We copy and are then shown the lyrics of said song. We sing them both with and without dancing a couple times until we've all got it down perfectly. We then get a sheet of paper with every song we're performing and at what time we'll be practicing what. Len and I are going to perform 'Synchronicity', 'The Story of Evil' and a couple of other songs together. I'll also be singing 'Melancholic', 'Kokoro', 'Tengaku', 'Meltdown' and a few other songs. Miku and I will also be singing 'Melt' and other things. In the very last concert, in Tokyo, we'll be preforming the song 'Senbonzakura', all together.

We all practice some dancing before it's time for Miku's personal training time. Everyone else leave the room. Kaito decides to wait for Miku outside. I run upstairs to catch a shower before Len since we share a bathroom. I slam the bathroom door right in front of his face with a laugh. I shower for a long time, and exit the shower first when I hear Len angrily knocking on the door and yelling at me to get out of there. I put on a bathrobe and walk out of the bathroom. I stick my tongue out at Len when passing him by. He grins and closes and locks the door behind him. I go back to our room and put on the green jersey and the jeans again since they're barely used. I lay down in the bed with a good book and read for a while. I don't even notice that Len enters the room and gets dressed basically in front of me. If I had been aware of him being in the room, I would've blushed at the sight of him like that. I'm usually not bothered by people's bodies, but it's different with Len. I always get a tingling feeling in my gut when I accidentally see him shirtless. Why? I have no clue. After he gets dressed, Len exits our room. He comes back and tosses me an orange. It hits the book, and I squeal in sheer surprise. I look up at Len who chuckles and takes a bite of a banana. I take the orange and let out a small "Thanks." He grins at me and sits down in one of the armchairs we've got in our room. I remove the peel of the orange quickly—I have a secret technique for it—and start my eating. Len and I talk about some stupid things for a while before he leaves to hang out with Kaito. I had finished my orange already, so I lie down in the bed again and continue reading. I read for hours before I hear a soft knock on the door. Miku looks inside and sees me. She walks in and sits down on Len's bed. "Hi, where were you at dinner? Did anything happen?" she asks. Miku knows about me being emotional lately, so I take it she's worried something had happened that made me not want to eat. "Oh, did I miss dinner? I had no idea! I was just here reading all the time." I reply. "Did Len and Kaito run off to somewhere on free will or did you force them to? I know those two, they always come up here after dinner when they're here." I ask before Miku starts talking again. "I told them to go to Kaito's room or something because I wanted to talk to you," she replies plainly. "Are you sure everything is alright? I heard you cried before choreography training. That's why you and Len were last to arrive to the gym. What actually happened?" she asks with a concerned voice and worried face. "Oh, just a small emotional breakdown. I was nervous, and shocked about it, that's all." I answer. Miku looks at me and smiles a little. It's barely visible, but it's there. "I know the feeling. If it makes you feel better, Kaito and I are going on a date on Friday. You and Len are coming with."

My chin drops. "What? Has Len agreed to this? And when did I agree to this?" Miku laughs at my statement and answers, "Len just thinks that it's brotime, him and Kaito. But we're coming with! Isn't that great?" I think for a minute. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to go on a 'date' with Len, Miku and Kaito. I accept the invite and Miku looks happy about it. We chat about random stuff before Miku has to leave for some 'vocal lessons'. I know she's going to see Kaito, so I say "Good luck," and grin. Miku exits the room. Only minutes after she left, Len enters. "Miku, Kaito, hug, hug, kiss, kiss?" I ask and he nods. I grin and say, "Those two are inseparable. I wonder how it will go when their schedules don't match." Len chuckles and gives me a sandwich. "I noticed you missed dinner. I saved this for you." I nod as a thank you and eat the sandwich fairly fast. An awkward silence follows. Len turns on the small TV placed in our room. It makes the situation less awkward at least. I grow tired of the show that's on really fast, so I decide to put on my headphones and listen to music. Before I know it, my head hits the pillows and I'm fast asleep.

_**~Chapter 2~**_

The following days go by quickly. Everyone decided to stay at the Crypton house for obvious reasons yesterday at lunch. Today is Thursday. It's just like any old day at Master's place. We practice our singing and dancing. Len and Kaito leave at ten in the morning to shoot a music video. I personally don't get how they manage to get up, practice, eat and leave so early. But it gives me time to have a chat with Miku. "So, how's tomorrow looking?" I ask her. "Kaito is going to tell Len that it's a double date today sometime when they're away. But enough chit-chat! What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Miku sounds very excited when asking me this. Clothes have always had a special place in her heart. In mine too, to be honest. I shrug my shoulders and respond with a casual "I don't know. Should it be all fancy-like or more casual? I never know when it comes to you and your planning." She laughs a little, "Well, a dress would be nice you know, but nothing particularly fancy per se… Maybe just a nice dress you'd wear to a restaurant dinner on a Friday night." I nod. "Should we check the wardrobe? I think we might have to go to the mall for this one," I smile. I love shopping with Miku; it's relaxing in some way. Miku nods with a smile on her face.

We head for me and Len's room to check for dresses to wear. I open my closet and look for potential dresses. I take them out and throw them on to my bed. Miku sits down on Len's bed and watches the procedure. When I'm done, five dresses lay on my bed. I start by trying the first one on. "Thoughts?" I ask Miku. She thinks for a second before shaking her head. I understand her, though it's a pretty dress. The dress goes down to just below the knees, has no shoulder straps and is a sort of magenta purple color. The second one is a bright shade of pink, though not quite neon. It goes down to the mid-thigh. Miku tells me to save it for later, it might be an option. Miku disapproves of the other three dresses as well. I don't think they fit the occasion too well either, if I get a saying on this matter. We decide to head to the mall and see if we can find the perfect dress there. We walk through shop after shop and look around. After about half an hour we finally find a dress that could work. It's really hard to find dresses now, when it's the end of October. The dress in question is a strapless dress that goes down to the mid-thigh. The color is very nice, a pink-ish champagne color with a black lace trim with a flower pattern at the top and bottom. It also has a thick, black belt to go along with it. We decide to buy it, but continue to look through the shop for a good bargain or two. I end up with three new shirts, two jerseys and two pairs of jeans, and the dress of course. Miku buys two jerseys as well, and three t-shirts. She also picks up a new pair of pants.

We pay for our clothes and leave the shop. We look in to a store where they sell 'kimonos'. They're not really kimonos, but they look like it. When looking at all the different outfits, we bump into Gumi Megpoid, who's also a Vocaloid. She isn't a Crypton Vocaloid though, which is too bad because she is really nice. We talk for a short while before our looking continues. Miku and I walk out of the store with two 'kimono' outfits each. We stop at the café that's at the bottom floor of the mall and talk for a while before going back to the house. When we come back, Len and Kaito are back. Miku kisses Kaito on the cheek before she drags me to my room to try my new dress on and compare it to the other one. "The new one it is! Definitely," she says when I've tried them both on twice. I nod, because I agree. The new dress is so much prettier. Len enters the room without knocking just a second after I've got my shirt on. I blush a little and say, "You know Len, you should knock… I was getting changed." Len laughs and sits down on his bed with his laptop. Miku leaves to put her new clothes in her closet. I sit down next to Len and look at his computer screen. He's watching some stupid video. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" I ask. "I guess," he replies in a boring tone. He's more interested in the video than talking to me so I just shut up and watch the video instead.

Time flies, because before I know it it's dinner time. Len and I get up and walk to the dining hall together. We talk about his music video. It sounds really interesting; I really have to watch it soon. After dinner we all return to our rooms. Len grabs some new clothes and goes to take a shower. I listen to music until he comes back. When he's done he sneaks in to our room. He closes the door quietly behind him and shakes his head violently, like a dog when it's fur is wet; sending water all across the room. "Hey!" I shout loudly when I get water on me. Len laughs and says that we should go to the living room, "They're playing a really good movie down there. Everyone is there." I nod and get up. He follows me downstairs to the living room. The chairs are all taken and there's only space for one person in the couch. "Who takes the spot?" I whisper to him and make a gesture to the free space. "Why don't we both?" he replies and sits down on the couch. He pats his lap lightly and smiles. I raise an eyebrow as if to say "really?" I get that mysterious tingling feeling again. He nods and mouths the words "Come on, it's not weird anyways." I sit down on his lap and curl up into a ball. After a while I fall asleep, still curled up in Len's lap.

I wake up when he pokes me lightly, but repeatedly. The movie is over and the credits are rolling. I yawn and get up. Through the corner of my eye I see Len stretching his arms and getting up as well. We leave the living room last. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily. He shrugs his shoulders. Just like Len, he never knows the time unless someone reminds him. "Do you want to practice some songs, now that no one's down in the gym?" I ask. "Sure, let's," he replies and turns around in the stairs to go down to the training hall. I follow him with silent steps. We enter the gym and turn on the lights. "Synchronicity?" Len asks. I nod with a smile. I love Synchronicity. We sing and dance for a couple hours. When we return to our room we go to bed, exhausted, without taking a shower.

We wake up when Miku knocks on the door and shouts, "Rin, Len you awake?" I yawn and get up to open the door. I, of course walk like one of the living dead. But I don't think it's all that early. I open up the door slightly and blink at the daylight from the windows in the other room. "Morning…" Miku laughs and asks if she can come in. I open the door and let her in. "Good morning, Len! Today's the day." Miku smiles at Len. He smiles sleepily, "Yup." I open up the blinds and daylight streams into the room. "Rin we have planning to do. Grab your stuff and let's go!" Miku says to me. She then turns to Len, "I hope you and Kaito have your outfits planned for the date." Len tells her not to worry about that. He's half-sitting in his bed with one of his arms over his forehead. I guess it's because of the sudden brightness, and his eyes are squinting. Wonder what they'll wear. I grab my new dress, a headband and a pair of knee-socks. I have my makeup in the bathroom, and I'll worry about shoes later. "You guys missed lunch. How long did you stay up and what did you do?" Miku asks curiously. I'm not that shocked we slept in; we stayed up really late yesterday. "We were practicing Synchronicity," I reply with a sleepy smile. "Yeah, sure," Miku says sarcastically and nudges me in the side. I punch her arm and laugh, "It's true though!" I take a shower and get dressed slowly. I don't feel like a zombie anymore because the shower woke me up. I open up the door to show Miku how I look. She smiles brightly and claps. "It looks fantastic! Should I do your hair and makeup? You can fix mine for me, ok?" I nod and let Miku come in to the bathroom and place the stool from a corner in the center of the room and sit down on it. Miku does my hair beautifully; it ends up slightly wavy and with a little bit of poof. She then does my makeup. It turns out magnificent; just a tad bit of dark pink eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner with a wing at the end. She also plucks and fills in my eyebrows for me. I thank her and we go down to her room to get her dress and makeup.

She also takes a long time to shower and get dressed. When she opens the door, she has a black dress with a lot of lace that goes down to her knees. She also wears a pair of high socks. She has her stool and other gear set up already. I fix with her hair first; I decide to leave it hanging, but I curl it. Her makeup ends up pretty dark, but still really pretty. Her blue glowing eyes really stand out with the dark grey eye shadow and the gracefully winged eyeliner. I also pluck and fill her eyebrows in. "Wow~! I look so pretty! And so do you, Rin! Thanks, this is going to be amazing!" Miku cheers and hugs me tightly. We go to the gym to talk; we know no one is going to be there because we have Fridays and weekends off. We twirl around in our dresses and sing some songs. After a while we hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" we shout, and Len and Kaito show their faces. "Wow, you girls are really pretty!" Kaito exclaims. Len doesn't say anything, but I can tell by his facial expression that he agrees. They come inside, and I look at their clothes. They're both wearing suit jackets and jeans. Len is wearing a red tie and Kaito is wearing a dark grey bowtie. Underneath they're wearing white button-up shirts. They both look really handsome, I must say. Miku and Kaito exchange a hug and a kiss, while Len and I just give each other a friendly hug. "Shall we go, ladies?" Kaito asks and extends an arm for Miku. Both Miku and I nod and we go out of the gym. We take a train into town and just walk around for a while.

When the rain hits, we all run in to the closest store, which just happens to be a candy shop. The sweet scent is actually almost intoxicating. We decide to look around and maybe buy some candy. Len and I end up buying a bag of fruit snacks that we are going to share. Kaito buys Miku some chocolate and they also share a bag of fruit snacks. We go out in the rain again in search of new shelter. We go around in different shops for a few hours before going to a nice cozy sushi bar to eat. After we all finish eating, we chat for a while. We discuss what to do now that we've eaten. Miku suggests we go see a movie. I agree, so we pay for our food and make our way over to the cinema. Well in the movies, we girls let the guys decide what to see. They say horror movie, so we buy tickets for a movie. The guys buy popcorn and soda for us all and we go to see the movie. I'm not much of a scaredy-cat – at least no when it comes to movies, but it's still freaky. We're almost alone in the movie theatre and it's late. When the movie is finished it is already midnight and the rain has started again. This time it's raining a lot more than last time and it is pitch black except for the lamps that are still lit outside. Kaito is holding a shaking Miku, and Len is holding my hand. I look down at our intertwined fingers and smile a bit. I don't know why, but it makes me happy to be near him. Is it something like… love? I honestly don't know. Kaito and Miku start to walk away, while Len keeps me in place. Kaito turns around and asks, "Are you two coming?" "Yeah, we're coming. You can keep going, we'll catch up." Kaito nods and keeps walking alongside Miku. Len and I stand in the rain for a little while, just looking at each other. I'm just about to ask why we're just standing there and before I know what's happening he kisses me. "I just had to..."

_**~Chapter 3~**_

Len and I catch up with our friends, still holding hands. Instead of a slight tingling in my gut, it feels like a swarm of butterflies are in there. Kaito and Miku bought us train tickets, thank goodness. "What did you do? You stayed out there in the rain WITH Rin!" Miku says while getting some of the water out of her hair and clothes. Len nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head, "Nothing, really. We just… talked." I smile and nod. I must be blushing like mad; I feel that my cheeks are getting hotter. Both Miku and Kaito look suspicious, but don't seem to bother discussing it. The guys talk about the movie while Miku and I whisper and giggle about the date. When we arrive at our station, Luka is waiting with umbrellas for us. She smiles and gives Len one. He takes it, opens it and holds it over me and him. Kaito does the same with Miku when he gets his umbrella. We walk home alongside Luka, talking about random stuff. When we get inside the house, the boys run off to their rooms, grabbing a towel each from the bathroom on the way. "I didn't want to ask when Kaito and Len were around, but I can't keep quiet anymore. How did your double-date go?" Luka asks. Her voice sounds excited and so does Miku's voice when she answers, "It went pretty good! We bought candy, had sushi, saw a movie etcetera, etcetera. And Len kept Rin from going with us on the way to the train station." I blush a bit when she mentions that. Luka looks at me, her facial expression looks like she's saying, "So?" The butterflies in my stomach are still there as I say, "Well, uh… he kind of um… kissed me." Both Miku's and Luka's eyes widen and their faces go long. "What!?" they ask at the same time. I blush a bit more and nod. "That's great, Rin!" Miku exclaims with a huge smile on her face. She hugs me and we chat a bit more until I go back to Len and I's room.

When I open the door, Len looks up. He's not wearing his suit jacket anymore, and his tie is untied. He smiles softly at me and the butterflies come back. I walk in and ask "Can I use the towel?" He tosses me the towel and I dry my hair with it. I take my shoes and socks off and throw them on my bed. I look Len in the face and grin. He grins back before he starts unbuttoning his shirt. I blush and look away. The butterflies – or whatever they are – are going crazy inside of me. After a short while I hear Len say "You can look now. And no, I'm not naked." I laugh and turn around to look at Len. He's wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I suppose that's what he wears for pajamas. "Should I look away to let you change or..?" he asks. I playfully punch his left arm and say "Yes you idiot! I don't feel like undressing while you're looking." He chuckles and walks out. I quickly change in to my PJ's – a tank top and a pair of shorts. Len comes back in after a while. I go to the bathroom to get ready for a Friday night in my room. I remove all my makeup, and take off my hairband. I brush my teeth and go to the room again. I ask Len if we can watch a movie before going to sleep. He nods and starts my favorite movie. It's an old comedy film that I for some reason really love. I fall asleep about halfway through the film, leaning my head on Len's shoulder. I wake up right before the end of the movie. I mumble a soft "sorry" to Len before sitting up straight again. "I don't mind," he mumbles back.

I smile at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek and blush a bit. "Thanks for tonight. I mean it," I say sleepily, softly and smile. He smiles, also blushing a bit, "It was nothing though." He kisses my cheek back and I blush more. I look at the alarm clock on Len's end-table – it's 1 AM. "Can we watch another movie?" I ask him and lean my head on his shoulder. He nods and gets up, so I sit on the bed letting him choose the movie. He starts a second movie – something in the style of Battle Royale I think, and sits back next to me again. I put my head back on his shoulder, and he rests his head on top of mine. He puts his arm around me and I smile softly. We watch about half the movie in silence, but then Len asks, "How was it for you? …The kiss I mean…" I think for a second; I actually never really thought about it much. "Good. No, not good… better than that…" He smiles and hugs me tightly. I pretend that I'm not able to breathe and let out a couple silly fake coughs. Len laughs and kisses my forehead. I look up in his eyes, smile and kiss his lips softly, carefully. I notice that I'm blushing again; I'm probably red as a tomato. "Do we… tell anyone about this..?" I ask shyly, as if I've never known Len. He looks down at my blushing face, smiles a bit and replies with "Only if you want to." I shake my head a bit, "Not yet." He pats my head a little as if saying 'I understand'. I lie down and rest my head on his lap and we sort of watch the rest of the movie. We chat a bit about stuff as well. When the credits are rolling on the TV screen, it's already 3 AM, so we decide to go to bed. I give Len a quick peck on the lips and we say goodnight. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up when Len jumps up in to my bed and basically lands on me. I cough a bit since he knocked the air out of me before shouting "Len you idiot! Are you drunk!?" He laughs and nods, "Yep, definitely drunk." I grin and push him off the bed so that I can get up. I practically roll out of bed and land on top of Len who's lying on his belly on the floor, laughing. I sit up and pat his head. "Revenge!" I shout and let out my terrible excuse for an evil laugh. Len laughs, but the laughing soon turns in to coughing because I'm sitting on his back. I get off him just before Kaito opens the door with Miku standing behind him. "What exactly is going on in here?" he asks. Len's face is red from laughing and not being able to breathe properly. My hair is really messy; it always is in the mornings, but not this messy. Both Len and I laugh, "Morning humor~!" Kaito looks at us like we were insane people who just escaped the madhouse. "What?" Len asks innocently and gives Kaito a 'shota-look'. Miku laughs a little before she pushes Kaito away a bit to get into the room. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of my room and takes me all the way to her room. "So, what happened last night?" she asks excitedly. "Nothing," I reply simply, which is followed by a yawn. Why did she take me down here now? I just woke up! "Really now?" My best friend gives me a suspicious look and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, nothing." I sit down on Miku's bed. "I don't believe you, Rin!" she shouts and throws herself over me, tickling me. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she shouts. "I'm not telling you!" I yell, mostly because of my laughter. Miku tickles me harder, and my laughter grows louder until I'm basically screaming; begging her to stop. Len and Kaito come bursting in through the door, wondering what the heck's going on but Miku and I are dying of laughter so we can't answer them.

_**~Chapter 4~**_

Miku and I lay in her bed, laughing hysterically while the guys are still asking about what's going on. When we finally are able to breathe normally Miku answers. "Just a casual weekend questioning. It's nothing." She laughs while I smack her arm a little and I feel that my face goes a little red. I stand up and run my fingers through my hair to flatten it down. Kaito walks over to Miku and stands on all four above her on the bed. She chuckles softly as he kisses her nose, her cheek, her neck and then finally, her lips. They smile at one another. Len and I look at each other, exchange a look and grin. We exit the room to leave the love birds to themselves. I grab Len's hand carefully, and I feel him squeezing my hand back softly. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. Len speeds up into a small jog and pulls me along. He heads for the front door. "W-wait," I mumble and make a gesture to my clothes. I'm still in my pajamas. He lets go of my hand and tells me to go change. I run to our room and grab one of my new jerseys and a skirt with high knitted socks. I swiftly change clothes and grab a pair of shoes. I catch up to Len, who lends me a hand. I take it with a smile and let him pull me out.

I close the door behind us and we run to the garden. The garden is big with a lot of trees. Len pulls me along toward the largest group of trees. There is a large pile of leaves in between the trees. He pulls my arm so that I stand in front of him. He grins and pushes me in to the pile of leaves. I let out a scream of joy and laugh loudly. The leaves fly everywhere. He throws himself over me with a joyful shout and we laugh. I support my body with my elbows and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses me back and I feel warm and fuzzy inside. We smile at each other, our smiles look so similar and I've never felt stranger than I do now. Len kisses me again. "You know you're beautiful, right?" he mumbles to my lips. I shake my head a bit. I don't think I'm beautiful; I don't have the same ability to see beauty in myself as for example Miku or Luka. He nods, just as little as I shook my head a second ago. "Yes you are, you always have been," he says right before pecking my lips quickly. I lift an arm to put it around his neck. I lift the other one and pull him down a bit closer to me. I've never felt like this around Len before. I actually feel like I'm part of him, which I've never really done before. But still not. We exchange another kiss; a long, warm one before pulling away again. Len sits up and looks at me. I sit up as well and we look each other in the eyes. "I have this crazy feeling… I-I've never felt like it before, but now I do… I feel… how should I put it? Somehow attracted to you…" I say to him, my voice trembling. "Is it love?" He smiles softly. "Sounds like it," he replies. I put my arms around him and hug him tightly. "I feel the same for you," he whispers softly to me. I feel a smile creeping across my face. Len Kagamine is mine and mine only. The thought of it makes me warm inside, but it also scares me; I've never felt like this before. How is it to truly love someone? I have to ask him. "We'll figure it out along the way. We'll work it out," he replies with a smile across his face. I nod. We'll work it out.

_**~End~**_


	2. Part 2 (Len's perspective)

_**Mine (Part 2)**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

When Rin lets me go I'm still smiling. "You ready to tell Miku about this?" I ask her. She looks a bit confused. "Why do you ask?" she says with her light, adorable voice. "I think she wants an explanation." I grin and point over her shoulder. Miku and Kaito are standing there, eyes wide open. I see how Rin blushes before she hastily turns around. "Hi Miku," she says nervously. "Hey there Kaito…" The couple grins at us. "BUSTED!" they shout and laugh. Rin turns around to face me again. She looks like she is about to burst in to tears, just like she did when Master informed us about the tour that's starting a month from now. She's been emotional lately, so I hug her. "You know they don't mean to hurt you." I whisper to her and run my fingers through her blonde hair. It's full of leaves. I hear Rin sobbing quietly and her shoulders shake. She's got her face buried in my shoulder. "I know…" she says with a muffled voice. Miku's face gets an expression of sympathy and she walks over to Rin and puts her arms around her from behind. Kaito also walks over to us, pats Rin's head softly and joins the awkward group hug. He probably thinks that they accidentally hurt her feelings. That's not true though; it's just shock I would say.

We walk inside with Miku and Kaito. I keep a steady arm around Rin's shoulders. She's stopped crying but she's still shaking. Miku leads Rin to our room and Kaito follows. I make us all tea and take it to the others. Miku gets up and takes two cups and gives one to Rin. Kaito takes a cup off of the tray with cups and I set it down on Rin's end table since it's between the two beds. Master made Rin and I share a room in his house because we're the same model. We're not twins even though it might seem like it at first; we're officially one another's mirror image. Rin smiles at me and mumbles a quick "Thank you." I return her smile and tell her that it's nothing. We hear a knock on the door and Master looks inside. "Ah, there you are. Could all of you just come to my office real quick?" he asks politely. I feel worried about what's about to happen, even though I really know I shouldn't. We nod and get up to follow Master to his office. Well inside he gestures to the chairs by his desk. We sit down in a chair each as Master sits down across from us at the other side of the big polished wooden desk. "I've summoned you here today to talk about a music video." Phew. He continues, "It's nothing really official, but you're still needed for it. They have decided to reshoot 'Melt'. The video will include you four," he gestures to us and continues, "and will be shot on Monday if you agree to do it. I know that it's really hasty and there's not much time for practice, but are you in?" He smiles and waits for our answer. "I'm on it." I say. "Me too!" Kaito confirms. Rin and Miku whisper something and smile at each other; typical them. "We accept." Rin says with her regular grin. "Great, I will work out the details for you, you may leave." Master says and we leave. We all go back to Rin's and my room. When the door is closed behind us and everyone is seated Miku puts on her quote-unquote serious expression and says, "So, you guys are together..?" She points at Rin and me. A soft pink blush spreads across Rin's face as she slowly nods. I do to, but without the blush. I hope at least, although I feel a bit embarrassed to admit it like this. Miku starts laughing, "Look at you two, you're both blushing! Ha, ha that's adorable." Rin covers her face a bit and I feel the situation getting a little awkward. "We'll… leave you two alone…" Kaito says; he also has that thing where he feels the awkwardness in the air. He pulls Miku along and they leave the room. I look at Rin as the door closes. I see her shoulders shaking a bit and she still has her face covered. Is she crying again?

I reach out a hand to comfort her, but she looks up, her face red of laughter. "Len you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" she giggles. I grin and kiss her softly. She smiles and scratches me under my chin, as if I were a cat. I know this game alright. I do my best impression of a cat purring as I can. "Good boy Len, good boy." Rin says with a giggle. I pretend to enjoy the scratching so much that I fall over, onto the bed. Rin gets on her knees over me, locking my body in place. I know what's coming up and brace myself. She tickles me, softly at first but the tickling intensifies fast. I can't stop my laughter from coming. Louder and louder, I laugh. She stops to let me catch my breath. "Rawr," I say, softly panting. I grab her arms and somehow, I manage to flip us around. Now I'm the one on top, the one in charge. I lock Rin's arms to the bed with my knees, so she can't do what I did. I tickle her and a mixture of laughing and shouting escapes her mouth. I'm a lot more merciless than her. I give it all I've got from the very beginning. It's a lot more fun that way. When I stop tickling her, we both continue laughing. Our laughs end in a relived sigh and I fall down next to her on the bed.

_**~Chapter 2~**_

We go to eat dinner a while later. I sit down next to Kaito and Rin sits down across from me, next to Miku. Kaito and I laugh and joke like we always do while Rin and Miku whisper and giggle. They always do that for some reason. Kaito and I finish eating before the girls do so we run away to have some guy talk. We go to Rin's and my room, as always. "So when did you and Rin get together?" he asks. "I don't really know… 3 AM this morning maybe?" I reply. Kaito grins and wiggles his eyebrows a little, "Sounds a little like 'SPICE!' to me." I laugh. "No, it was a bit less… sensual than that. Sorry to break it to you." Kaito laughs. We had actually just watched a movie, and then it happened. I asked her what she thought. Kaito and I discuss random crap and play some videogames. Right when Kaito and I are shouting at each other like most people do when playing games against each other, Miku opens the door. "Len, Kaito~ they're showing a movie. Care to join us?" Kaito and I get up slowly and follow Miku to the dark living room. Miku and Kaito sit down next to each other in the couch. Rin's saved me a seat in the other end of the couch. I sit down next to her with a small smile. She rests her head in my lap and I run my fingers through her soft hair. I smile as a soft snore comes from my lap where Rin is napping. She always falls asleep during movies. This time around, I decide to wake her up. She looks up at me with sleepy eyes, "Huh?" she mumbles softly. I grin at her and point to the TV with slightly raised eyebrows. She looks a bit irritated; I get why, she hates being waked up after little amounts of sleep. I wonder how things are going to go when we're all on tour when we'll be running on close to no sleep at all.

We finish watching the movie and leave. Kaito and I stay in the middle of the stairs and exchange a few words. Rin has already said goodnight to Miku and ran off, probably to catch a shower before I get back. I go upstairs to 'my' room. Rin comes in wearing her pajamas. I walk past her to get in the shower. I take a quick shower and get changed. I also brush my teeth and take out my small ponytail. I just wear it for looks, since my hair isn't too long. My fringe is already flattened down thanks to the shower. It's usually pointing upwards in spikes. I get out of the bathroom and open the door to our bedroom. "Rinny-chan!" I shout and put out my arms for a hug. Rin practically flies across the room and into my arms. "Lenny~!" she says and kisses me. We don't let go of one another until after a minute or so. "Goodnight." I say to her before falling onto my bed. She says goodnight and crawls under her blankets. I fall asleep basically as I land on the mattress. The alarm clock goes beep at exactly 8 AM the next morning. I hear Rin groaning into her pillows. I lift my head up slowly to make sure I turn the alarm off completely. I get up and open the blinds up, the bright morning light streams in and Rin groans a second time before slowly getting up.

Miku, Rin, Kaito and I spend the whole Sunday choreography training for the video we're shooting tomorrow, Monday. "Yes, just like that! Great job, Miku!" our mentors cheer for Miku who's practicing her solo part. Rin is up next, then Kaito and I before repetition when all four of us will be on the floor. Rin nails her part perfectly on her third try. She seems happy to sit down next to Miku on the bench. Kaito and I walk over to the center of the room. We really don't have to do a lot when the girls aren't also in the shot. It's over quickly, now we go through all our different shots and practice the scenes with all four of us. When we're done for the day we're all exhausted. As always, Rin gets to shower first because she's the fastest one to our bathroom. I wait patiently for her to get done, and when she comes out I get inside quickly. I shower and do my hair as I do every day. Rin's not in our room when I get dressed, she's probably either in the kitchen or with Miku. I'm the last one to come for dinner; I had accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for it to be ready. I sit down in my ordinary seat next to Kaito. We all eat under silence and leave for our rooms. I sit with my laptop for a while after dinner. I think Rin is reading manga or something in the bed across from mine. I've never really been interested in reading, so I don't really bother with Rin when she reads. Sometimes she seems a bit interested in what I do and sit with me while I watch videos or whatever I do. Right now, I'm writing a report on something that is important to Master. I don't really care, but it has to be done; something about my software. As I said, I don't really care; my software rarely causes trouble nowadays.

A while later, Rin and I are brushing our teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. I wash out the spikes that are my fringe while she wipes her makeup off. We say goodnight early so that we can get up early tomorrow without any bigger trouble.

_**~Chapter 3~**_

I'm up at 6 AM, half an hour before our set time. It gives me time to get ready without Rin whining about everyone and everything. Well, she's not THAT whiney, but that's how it feels at times. I get dressed and go to eat breakfast. Because it's so early, I'll have to go to the kitchen and eat instead of the dining hall. I'm all set for the day at about 6:20, so I go to wake Rin. Just that takes a good ten minutes, so I'm glad I got up so early. She does her weird morning zombie-walk out to the kitchen where I guess Miku and Kaito also are. I sit down on my bed to wait for Rin to come back. She looks a lot more awake when she opens the door again. She greets me with a smile and I gladly return it. "When are we leaving?" I ask her. "In an hour or so," she yawns. An hour to kill… I take out my acoustic guitar from under my bed; I only use my key-tar during performances. I make sure it's tuned before I start playing seriously. Rin recognizes it and starts singing along with 'Kokoro'. I play and we sing for a good while. We sing stuff such as 'Remote Control', even though it sounds weird with guitar comp, and 'Meltdown'. We manage to sing 'Magnet' and I also get to sing 'SPICE!' which is nice. We get interrupted in the middle of our singing by a knock on the door. Someone – who I guess is our driver for the day – looks inside. "Kagamines, we're leaving now," he says. We follow him to the minivan where Miku is already waiting for the rest of us. When Rin and I are seated, the driver runs off to fetch Kaito. They come back after a short while, and we drive off. "I'm Tatsuya by the way," our driver says right after we've left. I nod to confirm that I've heard and listened. Miku, who sits in the front passenger seat, quickly starts a conversation with Tatsuya. It's apparently a pretty long drive to set, so I drowse off after a while.

I wake up when Rin nudges me in the side and tells me to wake up. "We're here," she says to me. I look out the window to see a field with trees on the other end, and a walkway on our end. The field looks like a rice paddy and I don't recognize the trees. We all get out of the vehicle and look around. The air smells fresh. It sure is nice to be outside like this. The director, Akira is her name, walks over to us. "We'll start with getting the outdoor scenes over with, okay? Then we'll head for the studio and after we're done shooting over there, you're done!" she smiles at us. We confirm with a nod and an okay. Makeup and hair is done on set, and there's a trailer for costumes. When we're set to go, the shooting begins. After a couple hours, we get in the van again to move on to the studio for the final shots. The studio shots take a lot longer to do, and we're done at 6:40 something PM I think. Tatsuya said something like that. I'm too tired to listen. We all sleep on the way back to the Crypton house. We're greeted with a nice dinner and warm showers back home. I fall asleep really early and definitely don't want to be woken up in a good while. Still, the alarm sounds at eight in the morning. I roll out of bed with a groan. I leave the alarm clock to Rin, because I don't feel like bothering this morning. I get dressed and go to eat breakfast. Rin shows up ten minutes later. She's fully dressed but her hair stands up on the side she slept. I reckon I don't look much better right now. We eat breakfast along with all the others before all the training. This is going to be an exhausting four weeks.

The first half of the day is pretty easy-going for me. Luka is having her private training before lunch, and mine is after lunch. Of course, the others also rehearse and practice, but the prime focus is on me and Luka today. I spend the rest of the day training. Before dinner, I train my dancing and choreography and after dinner, I train my vocals and practice some of the songs that will be sung. When I'm done, I take a nice long shower. I seriously hope that tomorrow will be more forgiving. Rin and Miku are sitting on Rin's bed when I come inside the room. They're talking about something I don't really get. They don't notice me coming inside so I shake my head violently. The water goes flying everywhere; sometimes I'm really glad I don't dry my hair properly. The girls squeal and hide behind pillows and blankets. I laugh and sit down on my own bed. "What a welcoming way of saying hello..." Miku says as she wipes the water out of her face. She sounds a bit irritated. "What a warm welcoming scene I got," I say, mimicking her tone of voice. Miku opens her mouth to say something in return but Rin stands up and blocks my vision of her. "Stop it," she says with a stern voice. Miku must shut her mouth pretty fast, because Rin sits back down just after saying it. Miku exits the room with a tired-sounding "Good night guys." Poor Miku, she must be stressed. Rin gives me a stern look. "Sorry," I mumble. She smiles at me and gives me a hug. Miku and Rin have been best friends for a long time, so Rin always stands up for Miku. Miku does the same for Rin. I bet Rin would strangle Kaito if he broke Miku's heart… And Miku would kill me if I hurt Rin's feelings. Good thing I don't plan to do that. We still keep a loose grip of each other's arms when the hug ends. Rin is wearing her PJ's and so am I. I trace the red '02' tattoo on her left arm with my index finger. I have the same tattoo on my left arm, but it's hidden by the sleeve of my t-shirt. I give her a kiss on the cheek. Before pulling our heads away from one another, I mumble "Goodnight Rin" to her.

_**~Chapter 4~ **__**(time-skip warning)**_

It's the week before the tour. All music videos and such have been moved until after it or cancelled. I'm getting less and less sleep and so is everyone else. Everyone is rehearsing the first concert. Dancing and physical movement like it is being practiced before lunch and vocals after lunch. We never really get time to spend with one another now that the tour is so close. Rin's emotional breakdowns happen more and more often, and Miku has also started getting them. Sometimes entire lunch breaks are spent trying to eat and comfort a crying girlfriend at the same time. Kaito and I have a technique for it since it happens every so often. Right now I'm sitting with Rin and Kaito in the common room since we have the day off after lunch today. We're playing a game of cards while discussing favorite foods; mine's bananas. "I don't think there is such a thing as orange ice cream at our local ice cream place Rin," Kaito says to her. I laugh, "What about bananas?" Kaito gives me a concerned look and says, "Len, I ate it all." Rin bursts out laughing and I pretend to start crying. "Aw, sweetie," Rin laughs while patting my head. We laugh more as we keep playing our cards. I lose the game and Kaito wins.

Dinner is spent laughing and joking. We're mostly trying to keep Miku from another breakdown. We take up the discussion about favorite foods again. But this time around we avoid crying jokes since they'll probably make her cry. She doesn't cry though. She laughs throughout dinner, and leaves for vocal practice with her head high. Our little trio – Rin, Kaito and I – exchange high fives and fist bumps. We leave the table a while later to go outside. We sit outside on a bench placed next to the house wall. "So, we should do something tomorrow… It is our last free day before the tour starts. Even Miku has her day off!" Kaito says. "I think we should rest," Rin responds. I give her a nudge. "Come on, you can sleep tonight and sleep in tomorrow. I think we should go to the park and playground! All of us go together and have fun!" I suggest excitedly. Rin's face shines up into a smile. She nods but Kaito still looks indecisive. "I don't know… We should ask the others," he says. We nod; that's a good plan. We don't want to drag Meiko, Luka or Miku along if they don't want to. Rin runs off to ask Meiko and Luka if they want to come along. Kaito goes to check with Miku and I go back inside to my room. I look up from my soft pillows when Rin comes inside. "What did they say?" I ask. "They're all coming~!" she chirps. "Yay~!" I cheer. I stand up and give her a hug. She kisses my cheek and smiles. We twirl around like this for a little while. We spend the rest of the night in the common room before going to sleep early.

We get up at ten the next morning even though Rin did complain a bit about it in the beginning. Luka is sitting with Miku in the dining hall when we enter. We sit down next to them. "Are Kaito and Meiko up yet?" I ask them. Miku shakes her head, "No, they're still asleep." "We should wake them up," Rin says as a mischievous grin spreads across her face. I feel a similar grin taking place in my face as I nod. When we're all finished with breakfast, we split up into two 'teams' to wake up Kaito and Meiko. It's Luka and I on Meiko and the others on Kaito. Luka and I work out a strategy before we sneak up to Meiko's door. It's not entirely closed so we take it extra carefully the last steps before opening the door slowly. I take a few light steps in so that I'm standing about three feet from Meiko's bed. Luka does the same. I look at her with a grin. She nods and we take a deep breath. We start singing loudly. I sing 'Banana Song' and Luka sings 'Luka, Luka Night Fever'. It sounds horrid, "Ba-ba-ba-banana-nana, ba-ba-banana, Luka, Luka night fever, ba-ba-ba-ba-banana-naaaaaa!" Meiko looks up with a tired groan. "Huh?" she asks. We continue singing our awful 'duet'. Meiko soon grows tired of our little concert and loudly says, "Hey, I'm awake! Stop it, cut it out. Please." Luka and I stop singing and laugh. "Good morning sunshine," Luka chirps. I put on my best 'shota-smile' and put my hands behind my back. "Breakfast is ready. We're going to the park today, remember?" I say. Meiko nods and tells us to get out and that she'll come eat breakfast soon. We do as she says and run over to Kaito's room where Rin and Miku are still struggling with waking Kaito up. He looks like he was halfway on his way out of bed, but fell asleep at that halfway mark. I laugh at Kaito and ask, "Did he fall asleep on his way out of bed?" The others laugh at my remark and Miku shakes her head. "No, we tried pulling him out of bed, but without success," she says with a slight laugh. "Well don't just stand there! Help me finish your mission!" I say as I start pulling Kaito's left foot. With the shared effort we manage to pull Kaito out on the floor. A thump – kind of like when you drop something heavy and it lands on the floor – comes from below us when Kaito hits the floor. He wakes up and looks confused, "What happened?" he asks. We laugh at him and Miku explains that we tried to wake him up. "Sorry if it hurt," she adds. Kaito rubs the back of his head with a groan. "Ouch, it's okay," he responds. "Breakfast's ready, we're planning on leaving before lunch at least. Don't fall behind!" Rin says and grins. Kaito shoos us all out from his room so we go back to the dining hall to stress Meiko and Kaito further before leaving.

We're all out of the house at about 11 AM. It's quite the walk down to the train station that's closest to the house, so with a bit of luck we'll be able to catch the train at 11:30. We're just on time and are able to get on the train without any bigger inconveniences. I almost left my wallet and Miku got a pigtail caught under Kaito's shoe when we got on the train because she has such long hair, but that's basically it. When we reach the right station twenty minutes later, we're happy to get off. Meiko and Kaito are on the verge of arguing about the stupidest thing. Kaito had almost stepped on Meiko's purse and boy is she mad about it now. "Come on now, nothing broke and everything is fine," Luka says to the two when we've gotten off. Rin and I keep them separated, just in case. Well in the park they shake hands and apologize to one another. I know a really good climbing tree not far away from where we're all standing so I run off to climb it. Rin follows me up the massive branches to the spot where I sit. She sits down on a branch next to me and says, "I wonder how Meiko and Kaito EVER get along for more than five minutes." I let out a soft chuckle. "Sometimes they just have to. I wonder how it'll go when the tour starts," I say. "Dear lord," Rin responds with a laugh. We laugh as we continue the discussion. Suddenly we hear a bark and a loud meow. A cat comes rushing up the tree and goes past us. Rin squeals out of surprise and I laugh. I did not expect that. I see the top of Luka's head before she looks up and shouts, "Oi, love birds! Come on and let's go to the pond! We'll get ice cream~!" "Okay," Rin and I reply from our branches and start ascending the big tree.

When we reach the ground, the others are patiently waiting for us. Although they do start walking pretty quickly when they've made sure Rin and I are in one piece and on the ground. We all walk over to the big pond in the middle of the park. Rin and I start playing around the water. We chase each other around and around; up on rocks right next to the water, around trees and bushes and on the paths. Miku has soon joined in, and if Miku is to join, Kaito is sure to follow. Meiko and Luka are watching us all run around while eating their ice cream or whatever they got. When I'm all out of breath, I join Luka and Meiko on the bench where they've been watching us for a good while. I see a vending machine not too far away and go to buy myself something good to drink. I get a nice bottle of green tea-flavored water and go to sit back down with the others who have also gotten to the bench. I grin at them as I raise my bottle. "Cheers," I say and put the bottle to my lips. I have almost forgotten how good green tea flavored stuff can be.

_**~Chapter 5~**_

The rest of the day goes by pretty smoothly. We go back to the station before our set dinner time. After dinner we check that everything we need for the tour – hygiene stuff, toothbrushes etc. etc. – are packed. When all that is done Rin and I go meet up with Miku and Kaito to play video games. We spend the rest of the night with each other, having a good time. One of our tutors knocks on the door and tells us that we should all get ready for bed. "It's quite a big day tomorrow," she says with a smile. Rin, Miku and I head out of Kaito's room. Rin lets me use the shower first which is kind of rare. I take a nice warm shower and brush my teeth. Rin and I switch places and I change into my pajamas. Rin comes back into the room, already dressed in her PJ's. We exchange a hug and a kiss before going to bed. "Goodnight Rin," I mumble from under my blankets. "Goodnight Len," she replies sleepily. "Oh, is it okay if I call you 'sweetie' or 'honey' instead of just Rin?" I ask. It just hit me that I should probably not call my girlfriend by just her name all the time. "Sure… honey," she says and looks at me from her bed. I smile at her before laying my head back on my pillow. I fall asleep quickly.

The alarm clock goes beep really early the next morning. I sit up in my bed and turn the annoying beeping off. I shake Rin carefully and say "Rin, sweetie, wake up." She opens her eyes and lets out a huge yawn. She looks adorable. "Get up, tour starts today," I say softly to her with a smile. She smiles back. "I need assistance," she groans. I pull her out of bed and walk her over to her closet. We get dressed behind our separate closet doors. "Len honey, can you tie the bow on my hairband?" she asks and peeks past the door keeping us separated. I'm struggling with my shirt and look over to see a blushing Rin. "S-sorry, I thought you were done getting dressed," she says as she glances at me before returning back to her side of the door. "Aw, honey it's fine," I say and put on my shirt. I look over to her side and smile. She gives me a shy smile in return and I hug her. She bends her head down a bit and I tie the bow on her hairband. The bow on her head is really a defining trait in her appearance, like the spikes in my fringe are one of mine. She kisses my cheek when I'm done with the bow. We head over to the dining hall for breakfast. The others are also on their way to breakfast and we meet Miku and Luka in the stairs. "Good morning~!" they chirp. "Good morning! Are you guys excited about the tour?" Rin asks with a sleepy smile on her lips. I smile too and we walk with the two girls to the dining hall where we meet Meiko and Kaito. We tell them good morning and sit down to eat our breakfast. When we're done, Rin runs off to double check her packing and to fix some other stuff. Her hair and makeup I take it. Miku runs off to do the same a few minutes later. Kaito and I leave the table, still talking.

I turn around a corner to go to Rin and I's room to double check my packing as well. When I've established that everything is packed and ready to go, I go in to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. Everyone's done and ready to go a few minutes before our set time, so there's no need to stress around but in regular fashion, we are all in a hurry and kind of stressed. Our ride to our first stop – Sapporo – has already arrived and we're dumping all our stuff in the baggage space. Sapporo's not too far away, that's why we're traveling there on the road, no use getting onto a plane for it. The first concert is tomorrow, but because of the fact that we need to prepare we're going a day ahead of time. I sleep in the van that we travel in. I wake up when we're about halfway to Sapporo and look out the window to my right. It's raining out there. I look over to my left and see Rin and Miku fast asleep. Meiko's quietly chatting with the driver since she is sitting in the front seat. Kaito is half asleep in the seat behind mine. I rest my forehead on the window, it's kind of chilly. I watch the rain and the nature go by outside. Before long, my eyelids feel heavy and I fall asleep again. I wake up once again when Kaito pokes me in the back of my neck with a cold finger. "Wah! Bro, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaim. The girls wake up from my shout and Kaito starts laughing hysterically. I rub the back of my neck. "Not funny dude," I say. "Okay what did you do this time Kaito?" Miku asks sleepily. "I just woke Mr. Kagamine here up. Just a few minutes left until we're in Sapporo!" he says with a smile. A soft "ooh" escapes the girls and they look out the window. I do the same. The rain has stopped and I see the city lights in the distance; we really are close to Sapporo.

When we arrive at the place where we're having our stay for the following three days, everyone is tired and happy to finally be there. We are showed to our rooms; Rin and I don't share a room in this place. Too bad, I'm really used to being in her presence almost all the time. Rin's room is located right next to Luka and Meiko's room. Miku is also staying in the same room as Rin. Kaito and I share a room on the floor above. When our stuff is in our rooms, we're showed to the dining hall where a nice dinner is waiting for us. That's when I realize how hungry I am. I sit down between Rin and Kaito. The others are sitting across from us. We all eat like we've never seen food before. Once I get done eating, I go back to my room to unpack. After a couple of hours, Kaito still hasn't showed up to the room. Then I hear a soft knock on the door; it can't be Kaito though. "It's open," I say and Rin opens the door quietly. She is wearing slippers and a nightgown. Then I look up on her face and see that her eyes are red and swollen – she's been crying. She takes a step inside and closes the door behind her. I walk up to her and she stumbles into my arms. I put a hand on her head and run my fingers through her hair. "Rin, what's happened dear?" I mumble before pressing my lips to her forehead. Rin's shoulders shake and she sobs. "There were two girls that saw me in one of the halls, a-and they followed me around and…" she sobs again, "…they kept calling me out, and calling me n-names… When I told them to stop, they pushed me down to the ground and called me things such as 'little boy' and 'flat chested little brat'…" I hug her tighter. "Honey, that's awful," I say to her. Rin might be flat-chested, but she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met; at least in my opinion. She keeps sobbing and continues. "Then I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I just kept crying…" "Weren't Miku there in the room?" I ask her. "N-no, she went off to be with Kaito somewhere…" she says, her voice all muffled. I nod and let her go. I lead her to my bed where she sits down. "You can sleep in here with me tonight, okay?" I say and look her in the eyes. A faint smile sneaks its way onto her lips. "Thank you," she mumbles. She crawls down under my covers and turns to face the wall. I take my PJ's and toothbrush with me to the bathroom where I get done for the night. I lie down next to Rin in the bed and put a protecting arm around her. "Good night Rin," I say. "Good night Len…" she replies sleepily. "I love you," I mumble, tasting the words. Yeah, they sound just right. I love Rin Kagamine.


	3. Part 3 (Rin's perspective)

_**Mine (Part 3)**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Len's electric blue eyes, giving off a slight glow. Oh yeah, that's right, I slept in Len's bed last night. "Good morning sunshine," he says to me. His voice sounds kind of raspy; he must've just woken up as well. "Good morning love," I reply. He kisses me rather intensely and I kiss him back. "Ahem," we hear a voice say. It's Kaito's voice. "We don't want any blonde babies right now, okay guys?" he chuckles. Len looks over at Kaito. "Yeah, like you aren't the unexpected father to a couple blue-haired kids by now," he says with a laugh. Kaito laughs and sits up. He throws his legs over the edge of his bed and he gets up. Kaito grabs a pile of clothes and leaves for the bathroom. Len looks over at me with a light smile again. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily. My boyfriend looks over at the alarm clock and then back at me. "7:30 AM," he says. I let out a huge yawn, "How's today looking schedule-wise?" He thinks for a second before saying, "Half day off before concert rehearsal on the actual stage." I nod with a smile before relaxing my whole body again. Len and I cuddle for a while. We're interrupted in the middle of a kiss by Miku throwing the door open. Both Len and I sit up in the bed to look at her. "There you are Rin! I was getting worried when you weren't in your bed this morning," she says and takes a couple steps inside. I smile nervously at her and feel my face going a little red. My best friend laughs at my face and sits down on Kaito's bed. "So, what's the baby's name going to be?" she laughs. I glare at her a little. "Not you too," Len sighs.

"So, why did you sleep in here?" Miku asks. I re-tell the story from yesterday; the one with the girls where I couldn't sleep. "And because you weren't there, I had to go somewhere," I finish. Miku's eyes grow a bit in size and she hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry," she says. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine," I reply. Kaito comes back in to the room fully dressed. "Morning," he says. "Good morning," Miku replies cheerfully. She stands up to give Kaito a hug and a kiss. I pull my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them. I lean my head on Len's shoulder. "So, what's the plan for today?" I ask, looking at the other couple. Miku looks at me. Her head is leaning on Kaito's right shoulder with his arm around her waist. "Well, we were planning on having a look around and so. Are you guys coming with?" she replies. "Sure," Len says. I nod and smile. "Well, I need to get dressed," I say and get out of the bed. "Me too," Len says and stretches his arms before getting up as well. Miku follows me back to our room where we chat about all kinds of things. It's quite a warm day, despite the fact that it's December. I wear a jersey and jeans. Miku and I also throw on a jacket each and shoes before leaving our room. We meet the guys in the elevator on our way down to the ground floor. "What do you think? Should we go out and look for somewhere to buy breakfast?" Miku asks. I nod and so does the others. We get out of the hotel building and go down the street in the search for a place to eat breakfast. We find a nice place where we fill our hungry stomachs. When we've paid we head out on the street again. There aren't many people out and about, mostly people heading to work. There also aren't many shops open now – it's only about 9 AM. We walk around for a few hours before taking a train back to our hotel at twelve. We eat lunch there before we're escorted to the concert building. We're taken backstage for a quick talk before rehearsal starts. Len and I get to go on stage for the first number and we perform a couple songs right before the end. It's our time to shine during the concert on our birthday, the 27th of December. But that's not now, that's towards the end of the tour. During the time a Vocaloid isn't on stage – while another Vocaloid is rehearsing that is – they get to entertain themselves in their own way. We find a guitar while Miku is doing her thing up there on stage. Len takes it and starts playing. "Let's sing," he smiles. I smile as I nod. "Revolution," I say to him. He nods. I have to start singing without music because of how the song starts. It's just not possible to recreate with a guitar. The rest of the song goes really well as Len and I show off to the others. When we finish, they clap. We bow down as we always do after a concert or any stage performance for that matter. Len smiles and looks at me. "How about you solo?" he mumbles with a grin. I look at him for a second before nodding hesitantly. "Sure," I reply. He takes the guitar and sits down next to the others on the floor. I put my hands behind my back and start singing 'I like you, I love you'. When I finish my little solo performance, my friends clap for me. I blush and sit down next to Len. "Alright, who's next?" Luka asks. Silence follows as everyone looks at her. "Oh come on guys," she sighs and gets up. She sings 'Circus monster' for us. She gets interrupted just before the ending by Miku. She taps Luka on the shoulder with a childish grin on her face. "The world –and the stage—are mine," she chuckles. "Come on, we have to practice 'Magnet'. Let's go," she says and pulls Luka along with her. We watch them go out on the stage from where we sit. Len grins at me. I raise my eyebrows, wondering what he wants. "Let's dance Rin," he says and stands up. He extends a hand to me to pull me up. I nod and take his hand.

_**~Chapter 2~**_

We stand behind Miku and Luka; just a few yards to the right so we don't interfere with the stage, mimicking their dance. When they finish, it's Luka's turn up on stage. Len and I go back to the corner where we found the guitar. We sit down with the others and Miku also sits down with us. "Concert tomorrow, huh?" Meiko says. Miku nods. Her eyes look glossy and she looks like she's about to cry. I crawl over to her and give her a hug. Kaito joins the hug from behind and Len and Meiko take the sides. We comfort her during her breakdown. I let her go once her shoulders stop shaking. She wipes her tears and gives me a slight smile. "Thank you guys," she mumbles. I return her smile. "Don't even worry about it," I say. "Rin, Len, come on out here! It's your turn!" we hear Luka shout. I stand up and grab Len's arm at the same time. "Come on Len, let's dance!" I laugh. He chuckles as he stumbles out on stage behind me. We're given our white headsets. Mine has a big bow on it; it kind of looks like bunny ears. Our mentors are sitting in the front row. "Okay, starting with 'Butterfly on your right shoulder'," they say to us. The background music for said song starts playing and I start singing and dancing. I have a really small part in this song, lucky me. We do one more song together before individual performances; one song each. We then sit through the rest of the rehearsals until the very end of the show where we all come out on stage to say thank you for coming and wrap things up.

Back at the hotel we get a nice dinner and a few hours of free time before we have to go to bed. We have to get up really early for the concert tomorrow. The concert itself is at night, but we have final rehearsals and we have to get in costume and all that jazz. Miku and I decide to go to bed earlier than the others. We say goodnight and head for our room. We take our time getting ready for the night. I'm already really tired when I crawl in under the covers of my bed. "Good night Miku," I say. The last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep is Miku's "Good night Rin." The next morning Miku wakes me up at 5:30 AM. I groan tiredly before rolling out of my bed. I yawn and stretch my arms. I get dressed slowly before heading for breakfast with Miku. When we enter the dining hall we sit down next to the others. I sit in between Len and Meiko and Miku sits down across from me. "So, first concert today," Kaito says between bites. I nod as I eat my toast in silence. When we're all done we go to the concert building again. Today we rehearse with more visual effects like coming up on stage from underneath and above and what not, when all that is over we have a pretty quick lunch on campus. After lunch we have a few hours free to walk around the building. Len grabs my hand when we leave the table and pulls me along the halls. I stumble after him, "L-Len! Where are you going?" I say when we come around a corner. "Exploring," he grins. He slows down a bit and I walk next to him. Our fingers intertwine and I rest my head on his shoulder. We reach the end of a corridor with a locked door in the very end. Len tries the door. "Nope, it's locked," he says. "So?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He shakes his head, "Nothing, I just wanted to see what's in there. But never mind that." Before I understand what is really going on, I'm being pushed up against a wall. Len kisses me, eyes half closed. He leans in towards the side of my head and starts singing in a mumbling tone. He mumbles the lyrics to his song 'SPICE!' in my ear. I know what he's doing alright; he's trying to seduce me. I grin a bit. "You think you'll be able to seduce me that way?" I ask in his ear. "Might as well try," he replies. I chuckle lightly. I kiss his cheek softly and smile. He kisses my lips again, rougher this time around. I kiss him back and close my eyes. I feel Len's body pressing up against mine as our kiss deepens. When we pull away, I lean my body to the wall and look Len in the eyes. I smile joyously at him and he smiles back. "You got me," I mumble.

We spend the rest of our break exploring the areas behind and under the stage. We eat on campus once again before going to get our costumes and makeup done. I put on my sailor inspired outfit and go to the makeup room to get the final touches done. A nice lady in maybe her mid-twenties does my hair and makeup. When she's done, she puts my headphones on my head as a finishing touch. There's only a mere two hours before the concert starts. I take a look out on stage and see people fixing up the absolute final details before it all starts. I feel as if there's a vacuum inside my body in place of the ordinary things. I go back to hair and makeup where I meet Miku. She's as pretty as ever. We exchange nervous smiles and go to sit down on a couple of chairs a couple of yards away. I feel a slight panic attack is on its way, and Miku's face looks about the same as I guess mine does. But if we cry, our makeup will be ruined. We talk to each other about stuff that makes us happy to calm down. Luka walks by us with Kaito and Meiko; they look pretty excited. Len comes by a couple of minutes later, in costume and all. He glances at us and smiles. "Come on, it's pep talk time now. Almost concert time," he says. Miku and I stand up and follow Len to the stairs that lead down to under the stage. Once we reach the place where we get to go up on stage, I hear people as the concert hall is being filled. Master and our mentors are waiting there with smiles on their faces. The speakers up on stage are playing music without vocals. To test the sound system again and for entertaining purposes I suppose. "It's about to start, just a mere half hour. Are you excited?" Master asks us. We nod and smile. I might be nervous, but I am also equally excited for this following month. We go through the concert one last time before the pep talk itself. "You guys can do this! We believe in you and so do the people up there," one of our mentors says as she points up to where the crowd is. "Just remember to have as much fun as possible up there. It's all about doing what you love and being yourself. You go guys," she finishes. "Yes, you'll be amazing up there and give it all you've got up there just as I told you, right guys?" our other mentor says. We smile and nod to confirm. "Good, now remember that you're here to have fun. Good luck," he smiles. Master finishes up the talk with a shorter speech. He finishes with, "As your mentors said, you're here to enjoy yourselves. Remember to put on as good of a show as you can. I trust that you'll do that for me. Now it's really close to starting so I have to shut my mouth. You can do this, good luck." We all high-five each other and Master leaves when he's gave us all a pat on the back or shoulder. Our mentors place Miku on the spot where she'll be elevated up on the stage. I give her thumbs up and a grin as she gets lifted up to the spotlight. We hear a deafening roar from the crowd when my best friend is seen by them. The 'elevator platform' comes back down and Len and I are placed next to one another on it. I feel it ascending ever so slowly. It all begins now.

_**~Chapter 3~**_

The crowd cheers again when we show up on stage. We take a couple steps forward so that we stand on each side of Miku. Luka comes up and stands next to me. Meiko's next and Kaito is last. The music starts and we all wave our left hands with a smile. Miku starts singing first. After that we follow the order which the vocalists showed up on stage. I give it my all from the beginning to the end and when the song is over, everyone except for Miku run off stage. We all meet back in the costume and makeup area. "Nailed it, high five!" Kaito says excitedly and we all high five one another. Luka then has to go to fix up her makeup again before the 'Magnet' performance. Len and I also get our makeup fixed and we follow Luka to the stage. "Good luck," I say to her as she runs out on stage. Len and I watch Miku's and Luka's performance from the side of the stage. When the song's over, Len runs off to place himself underneath the stage for 'Butterfly on your right shoulder'. Miku gets off the stage on my side. "Great job Miku," I smile to her. I hug her before she rushes away to change costumes. When Luka has sung all of her songs and the spotlights go dark I go out on the stage. Luka gives me a quick pat on the shoulder when she passes me and we exchange smiles.

When I'm all done for the concert, except for the end, I go back to the chairs where Miku and I sat before it all started. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. A few minutes later when Len has done all his songs, he sits down next to me. He puts an arm around me and pulls me slightly closer to him. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asks me quietly. "No, I'm fine. Just tired," I respond. "Okay," he says softly. We sit like this for a while before Len walks off. He comes back and kneels down in front of my chair. I look up at him and see that he is holding an orange. He hands me it with a smile. "Thanks," I say and take it. At first I just hold it in my hand. "Eat," Len says and walks away again. I slowly remove the peel and eat the fruit. When I'm done I throw the peel away in a trash can. Luka comes by and says, "Come on, we're about to finish things off for tonight." I nod and follow her. I'm positioned next to Len behind the lit up stage where Miku is singing. We walk forward and into the light. I take his hand and we wave. When my best friend finishes her song, all of us bow down. "Thank you all for coming," Miku exclaims smiling right before we leave the stage for the last time tonight. I don't let go of Len's hand until we're off the stage and the curtains have closed. Everyone's microphone gets switched off and I let out a cheer. I hug Len tightly and we twirl while making a happy sound that's hard to describe. "We did it!" I cheer when the hug ends. We all hug one another and compliment their performances. Our mentors and Master walks up to us. "You guys did a great job out there! We have one more concert tomorrow before moving on to Sendai. It's officially begun," Master says to us with a smile. We're all smiling throughout our mentors' small speeches and when they're done talking we head for costumes. The woman who did my makeup hands me a hanger with my clothes on it. I smile as I take it from her. We're all given separate areas to change in. I quickly get out of my uniform and change into my sweats and tank top that I wore earlier today. When I'm done changing I go to the women's bathroom to wash out my makeup. Len is waiting for me outside and he greets me with a smile. I return his smile and take his hand. We exit the building together later that night. Back at the hotel Len sits with me in Miku's and my room with me. Miku isn't here though; I suppose she's with Kaito in his and Len's room. "Great show out there," he says. "Thanks. You too," I reply. He gives me a warm hug and a kiss on the tip of my nose. I blush a little and smile. He then proceeds to kiss my cheeks, forehead and chin. "Alright, I get it. Stop teasing me," I giggle. He smirks softly and kisses me on the lips. I happily kiss him back and push him over on his back so that he's lying on my bed with me on top. I kiss him before sitting up. I carefully run my long fingernails over his stomach and chest area. He laughs a little from my touch but I keep going. Len has developed muscles from all the physical exercise he's done despite his relatively young age. I smile at him as he shuts his eyes. He's enjoying this. "You should do this more often," he murmurs with a soft grin on his lips. I laugh. "Maybe I will," I reply.

_**~Chapter 4~**_

A few weeks have gone since the first concert. There's only three days left until Len's and my birthday. It's Christmas Eve. We arrived at our last stop – Tokyo – a couple days ago. We have a few days off over Christmas so we're just enjoying ourselves and our time off. Here in Tokyo we don't have to stay in a hotel, there's a house set up for us closer to the outskirts of the city. Right now Len, Miku and I are sitting in the living room of said house. The next concert is the one I'm the most nervous for. The concert is on my birthday. Len and I share birthdays so that concert's our time to shine. But that's not the point. As I said, my closest people and I are sitting in the living room. I have a furry, ginger cat sleeping on my lap. Miku is singing Christmas songs with Len. I'm playing the piano. Meiko comes stumbling into the room; she's drunk again. Miku puts two fingers to her forehead and sighs before standing up. "Meiko, you've been drinking again. Please leave us alone no-" Miku gets cut off when she smells something. "Ugh, your breath stinks of sake! Meiko, as much as I enjoy your company at times, not right now, please leave," she says. "Uuhhh… Okay, see you guys…" Meiko slurs. Miku leads Meiko out of the room while small talking to the drunken Meiko. "I want… more sake!" Meiko shouts, her speech still not making a lot of sense. When the door is closed behind the two Len and I giggle. We find Meiko really funny when she's been drinking. Miku comes back a few minutes later. "I sent her to bed. She should be better tomorrow," she says. I nod. The cat in my lap wakes up and meows. He jumps off of my lap and walks over to the door. He manages to slide it open and walks out of the room. Len gets up and closes the door behind the cat. I play a calm melody on the piano. "Rin, come here sit down with us. Let's watch a movie," Len says and pats the seat next to him on the couch. "Sure," I nod. I make my way over from the piano and sit down next to him. We let Miku choose the movie. It's a drama movie. "I'm just going to go get Kaito," Miku says when she's picked the movie. She comes back dragging Kaito along. Len and I scoot to the side to give them a place to sit. Miku switches the lights off and starts the movie.

Two hours later when the movie is over and Miku and I are a total wreck. Len holds me tightly and strokes my hair softly. "Let's watch a 'feel good' movie and have a cup of hot chocolate, what do you say?" Kaito says. I nod and I hear a muffled "Yeah," from Miku. "Alright, Len and I'll get the chocolate milk for you girls," Kaito says. Len lets go of me and he stands up. Miku and I look at each other and we laugh at our faces. We then proceed to embrace each other, half crying, and half laughing. The guys come back with four mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Len gives me one of his two mugs and Miku receives one from Kaito. They then pick a nice movie and start it. I basically crawl up in Len's lap and make myself comfortable. I drink my mug of chocolate milk slowly as the movie proceeds. Len has his arm wrapped tightly around me and my knees are pulled up towards my chest. After about half the movie, my knees start to sink and land on Len's lap and my head starts leaning towards his shoulder. My eyelids feel heavy and I grow drowsy. I fall asleep within the range of five minutes. I wake up in my bed later that night with Len sitting on the foot-end. He looks at me and smiles lightly. He stands up and walks over towards the end of the bed where my head is. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look at him as he kneels down in front of my face. He strokes a couple hairs out of my face. "It's late, you should get ready for bed," he mumbles. I nod and sit up slowly. Len walks me to the bathroom where I brush my hair and teeth. He leaves for a quick second and hands me my PJ's. I take them with a smile. He exits the bathroom and closes the door silently. I swiftly change clothes and throw on a pair of slippers before I exit the room. Len is sitting on my bed and looks at me when I exit. He smiles. "Are those new PJ's?" he asks. I blush and nod. I bought new pajamas just a few days ago. "Ah, they're pretty. You look pretty wearing them I mean," he smiles. I blush more. He stands up and walks over to me. He brushes my bangs out of my face and places the hairs behind my right ear. He embraces me and kisses my cheek. He places a hand behind my knees and the other hand behind my back. He lifts me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek as my face goes even redder. He carries me to my bed where he carefully sets me down. He kisses me before leaving my room. Before he opens the door he turns around and says, "Good night. Merry Christmas." He smiles and exits the room. I sigh lightly and turn over to face the wall. I hate sleeping alone, but alas it can't be helped. I fall asleep soon enough anyways.

_**~Chapter 5~**_

I wake up the next morning and I have to blink because of the sudden morning light. It's Christmas Day! I smile and get up. I'm so excited, I don't even feel tired. I'm still the last person to arrive at the living room. Wait no, Meiko's not here. I'm greeted with four smiling faces. "Good morning Rin! Merry Christmas," Luka says cheerfully. "Okay, let's open some presents," Miku cheers happily. "Yeah, let's," I say joyously. I sit down in one of the chairs in front of the fire place. Len sits down next to me in the chair. Luka gives us a big stocking each with our names on them. When everyone has a stocking each in their hands we look through the things that are in them. I have mostly candy in mine. I also find a cute bracelet in the very bottom. When we've emptied our stockings we move on to the presents under the Christmas tree. Len and I, being the youngest, crawl over to sit next to the tree. We hand the gifts under the tree to the others. Meiko comes in the door in the middle of everything and sits down on the couch. When we've given everyone their gifts, I take my biggest present and start ripping the wrapper off. Len also takes his biggest gift and starts opening it. We both get the same thing – a brand new Pikachu kigurumi (onesie). We check the cards we got along with the kigurumis. Mine says "_Merry Christmas, stay cozy! – From Miku"_. I guess Len's card says the same. "Miku thank you so much! I love it!" I cheer as I fly up from the floor and give Miku a tight hug. She laughs and hugs me back. "You're welcome Rin," she replies. I sit back down on the floor to open my next gift. It's a new pair of slippers from Meiko. I give her a thank-you-hug before I move on. I open my presents in the order of biggest to smallest.

My last three presents are from the guys. I get a new bow and a pair of earrings from Kaito. "Thanks Kaito! These are really nice," I smile. He returns my smile and nods. I'm already wearing my new kigurumi and my slippers so why not put on the other stuff as well? I put on the earrings and plop the bow on to my head. The next two presents are from Len. The first one of the two is a baby pink pleated skirt. "Aw, Len honey I love it," I say and kiss his cheek. "Open the last one," he says. He's also wearing his kigurumi. I nod and take the wrapper of my smallest present. It's a small black box. I open it up and when I see what's in it I squeal. In the box there is a silver chain with a g clef hanging on it. My voice is squeaky when I say "Len seriously! You didn't have to! It's perfect, I love it so much." He smiles and a soft pink blush spreads across his cheeks. "Here, let me put it on," he says. He takes the box and puts the pretty necklace around my neck.

At dinner time we have a classic Christmas dinner; KFC. We watch a movie while stuffing our faces with the chicken. "Oh man, I'll definitely need a workout after this," I groan as I put my empty plate down on the table. "I'll join you," Miku says from her chair. Len and Kaito laugh at us. "You girls and working out," Kaito says before taking his last bite of chicken. "How do you even bother?" Len says as he sets his empty plate down on the table next to mine. "I could ask you the same mister perfect hair," I laugh and nudge him in the side. He chuckles. "Well, I need to feel pretty too you know," he says in his awful diva voice. Kaito pretends to chew bubblegum and flicks his dark blue scarf. "Totally," he fills in, also in a horrible interpretation of a diva voice. We all laugh at their little show. Len and I are still wearing our kigurumis and Miku is wearing a cute pastel blue hoodie with cat ears on the hood; it's a gift from me and Len. Kaito is wearing cat ears that he got from Luka. We socialize with each other throughout the movie. When the credits are rolling, I take everyone's plates and glasses up to the kitchen to do the dishes. Miku shows up to help me out and we get it over with fairly quickly. "Thanks Miku," I say to her and bow down a little. "Don't mention it," she smiles. We walk out of the kitchen to go to bed. We have rehearsals tomorrow again. Before heading off to our rooms we hug. "Good night," she says. "Sleep well and merry Christmas," I reply. We then head off to separate rooms. I get ready for bed slowly. I crawl down under the covers and fall asleep almost instantly.

"Rin, wake up! C'mon, hurry!" I hear Len say as he shakes me. "Wha?" I ask sleepily. "We're going to be late for rehearsals," he says. I sit quickly sit up in my bed. "Well you could've said so!" I say as I stand up. I change clothes and do my hair in a flash and Len who's waiting outside my door hands me a sandwich as I go past him out of my room. I eat it on my way out the front door. We have to run to catch the train because we missed our initial ride. We make it just on time and we stand beside an elderly man on the train. When the train stops at the station where we're supposed to get off, we rush out and run the last way to the concert building. Well inside we slow down and catch our breath. We make our way backstage where the others are still having a run-through of the rehearsals. Kaito turns around at the sound of our footsteps and says, "Oh look who's late, the stars of the show." He chuckles somewhat coldly. Miku punches Kaito's arm and quietly says something to him. She looks somewhat annoyed. "Well at least they're here now," Luka says as she smiles at us before giving Kaito a glare. When I stand next to Miku in the little circle of people she looks at me. Her face tells me that she's sorry for Kaito's behavior. I smile reassuringly to show that it's fine. When our mentors are done talking it's time for the actual rehearsals where Len and I go out on stage first. We only say a quick couple of lines in the style of "Thanks for showing up for our birthday". We then sing a quick song before all the others go up on stage as well. They sing us some sort of birthday song. After that it's the others' time up on stage starting with Luka. Miku walks with me around the halls. "Sorry for Kaito's behavior," she says. "He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and it's affecting his mood." "It's fine," I reply with a smile. "It's my fault that Len and I were late. The blame is on me." Miku shakes her head and laughs. "Rin, Rin, Rin, stop blaming yourself for once. It's almost your birthday," she says. I laugh and nod. Sure.

_**~Chapter 6~**_

I wake up early the next morning thanks to Miku. "Happy birthday Rin," she mumbles with a smile. I sit up. "Here," she says and hands me a present. It's pretty small and very neatly wrapped. "Thanks," I smile. "Come on, we'll open it in the kitchen. The others are waiting," Miku says. I get out of bed and follow her to the kitchen. On my way out the door I grab my present for Len. In the kitchen Master, our two mentors, Luka and Meiko are waiting. Moments later, Kaito arrives with Len. Miku walks me over to a chair were I sit down. Kaito places Len on the chair next to me. The others sit down at the table when Len and I are seated. Master looks at us. "Rin, Len. Happy birthday," he says. We smile at him. "Thank you," we say at the same time. He hands us a small gift each and smiles sincerely. Our mentors also give us a present each. After that, everyone else who hasn't given us a gift gives us one. Len and I then exchange gifts. I start with opening Miku's present. It's a bunch of new hair pins; pink ones, black ones and green ones. "Thanks Miku they're really pretty," I say and look at her. She smiles back. I open up Master's present and find a pair of new ear buds. They're orange and look like they're pretty high quality. "You said you needed new ones," Master says. I smile at him, "Thank you, hopefully they work better than my past ones." I reach for Len's present. "Let's open ours at the same time," I say to him. He nods. "Okay," he says and picks up my gift. "1, 2, 3," I say and start taking the wrapping paper off. Len quickly rips off the wrapping paper from his gift. I open the small box where Len put the thing that is my birthday present. In it is a small silver pin with a flower on and a small piece of paper. I pick up the little note. On it I see Len's handwriting. It says "_This is a coupon. If it's used, the user (you, Rin) gets a nice/romantic evening in Tokyo with the person who gave it to you (me, Len). Hope you like this gift, enjoy!_" I smile and look at Len and smile. He opens the small box where my gift to him is contained. His face goes a little red when he sees what's inside. "Rin you didn't have to-," he says quietly. "I got you one as well," I smile. He holds up a silver chain with a bass clef attached to it. It looks almost exactly the same as mine, except for the bass clef, of course. "Thanks," he almost whispers. He puts the necklace and smiles. "We match!" we both say and laugh.

Later that night when the concert is almost over and it's the last performance of the night, Len and I are on stage. We're singing the song 'Revolution'. During an instrumental part of the song I take a small leap into the air and shout "Again, thanks for coming to our birthday party!" I give Len a high-five as we pass each other. "Thank you," he exclaims. The crowd cheers and I hear a few people shout "You're welcome". Len and I smile brightly and finish the last part of the song. We bow down and step on the platform where we are being brought down under the stage. We wave happily as we're taken off the stage. Our microphones are turned off and I'm picked up by Len. He spins me around and I let out a shout of joy. Miku, Luka and Kaito are waiting for us. "Happy birthday guys!" they say when we stop spinning. I smile and we all walk up to the costume and makeup area. We all wash off our makeup and get changed. "We have a day off tomorrow, right?" I ask. "Yeah, we do," Miku says with a smile. We get back to the house to celebrate. We have cake and sweets and watch movies. At some time after eleven Miku pulls out a box of pocky from what looks like nowhere. "Alright, we've all had fun today… BUT, we need to know which the better couple is. It's time for… …the pocky game!" she says in her 'announcer voice'. I laugh. She can't be serious. I've seen Miku and Kaito play the pocky game before, and that pocky stick is gone in seconds. Miku hands Luka the box. "Luka, you're sober right? You're the judge," she says. Luka chuckles as she opens the box. She picks up one of the chocolate-coated sticks and gives it to Kaito. She gives another one to Len. They place the candy between their teeth and hold it in place using their index fingers. Miku and I lean forward towards a stick each. "Ready, set… …GO!" Luka says. I bite the pocky stick at the same time as Len lets it go since you're not allowed to use your hands. I glance over at Miku and Kaito who have almost finished their stick. Their lips meet as they take the last bites of the snack. Len and I finish only seconds after. "And the winners are, Miku and Kaito," Luka says and Miku punches the air with her fist. I pout jokingly and Miku looks over at me. She grins. "Second place isn't bad you know," she giggles. "Second place out of two," I chuckle. "We all know Len and I are better anyways," I say. Miku shakes her head like she's given up her hopes on me. "Rin, Rin, Rin, you have a lot to learn," she says with a grin. Len and I grin and I rest my head on Len's shoulder.

The rest of the evening isn't very eventful. We all giggle at Meiko who is drunk again. Luka puts her to bed right before midnight. I'm lying in the couch with my head in Len's lap. He's feeding me snacks and we're all watching one last movie for the night – a comedy. At 1:30 AM the movie is over. "You guys go sleep, we'll clean up," I say to Kaito and Miku. "Are you sure?" Miku asks. I nod. "Yeah, we'll handle it," I smile. "Okay," Miku says and hugs me good night. Kaito and her leave the room and wave before closing the door. "Alright, let's get cleaning," I say and grab a couple of glasses that are placed on the table. I try to take as many of them as I can. Len takes the big plate that we kept our snacks on and walks with up to the kitchen with me. I carefully set all the glasses down on the kitchen counter and Len starts doing the dishes. I go back down to the living room to sweep up crumbs and such that have fallen on the floor. Len shows up when I'm almost done sweeping. He turns the TV off and lies down on the couch with a sigh. I finish up the sweeping of the floor and walk over to Len. "You lazy-bum," I giggle at him. He groans a little and looks up at me. "Says the one who sleeps until noon if she gets the chance," he says. I lie down on top of him and yawn. He places his arms around me and I close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instantly, a faint smile on my face.

_**~End~**_


End file.
